


A Dalish Lullaby For Luthon Lavellan

by JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance As The Story Goes On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881
Summary: A hot summers evening, during the fourth blight, a birth is taking place. A miracle birth at that, once the child is born thou his birth is felt threw out the fade, and even all the mage's of Orlais and Ferelden felt the surge of new magic. Even FenHarel himself felt this new life come into being. The child's name is Luthon Lavellan, he is raised since his birth by the keeper.





	1. The Birth Of Luthon Lavellan

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Published: 2/25/2017 on https://www.fanfiction.net

[](https://lunapic.com)  
{This picture is the one I took on my ps4 and uploaded to my personal facebook account.. But this what Luthon looks like when he is older}

 

 

Lets look back to the fourth blight, the Lavellan clan had answered the call for aid. The best warriors and rouges were sent to aid the Gray Wardens in the battle.

But that's not our tail at this time, it takes place within the clan, and on a hot summers night. The healers were running around, to gather the things needed. The cries of pain came from a tent. One of the women had gone into labor.  
The young children were gathered by the camp fire near by. A new life was being brought into this world, thou the world was dark and bleak at this time. So a new ray of hope was about to coming into being.

As the healers entered the tent, and others came out the dump the water that has gone cold. The cries of pain came again. Sitting with the children was the keeper of the clan, he looked worried. He had feared this birth that was happening now.  
Ever since his last mate died giving him a son, he feared having another child. But his only son at this time along with his only daughter, they were off fighting along side the Gray Wardens.

As soon as the cries of pain stopped, he stood up when the next sounds cries and screams of a new born baby. But this birth was felt threw out the fade itself.

Even the mages in all of Orlais and Ferelden felt the birth. This child born into the world held great magic within him.

The head healer wrapped the child in cloth, and brought him out. Handing the new born to the keeper he smiled. ''It's a boy, healthy and strong.''

The healer moved away thou, as the keeper walked off holding his son in his arms.

The new born had stopped crying, he looked up at his father, with his redish-pink eyes, and yawned as he placed his thumb into his mouth and fell asleep.

The keeper chuckled lightly, he then said. ''Sleep well my son. And in the morning we shall name you.'' He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. He looked at the healer then asked. ''What of his mother?" He sounded worried and tried.

The healer lowered his gaze. ''I am sorry keeper, she lost to much blood. She managed to say a name that she had in mind for the child. The name she wanted him to have is Luthon.'' He raised his gaze to the keeper.

Tears fell from the keepers eyes, he lost another mate. So he knew now he couldn't risk love again.

Taking the sleeping baby, he went to his tent, he placed the new born down, into the hand carved crib, and covered him with warm pelt of a wolf. With a soft sigh, he grabbed the music box, and winds it up.

Placing it next to the crib, he opens it up as the lullaby began to play. Kneeling next to the crib the keeper began to sing softly to his son.

''Elgara vallas, da'len - Sun sets, little one,  
Melava somniar - Time to dream

Mala tara aravas - Your mind journeys,  
Ara ma'desen melar - But I will hold you here

Iras ma ghilas, da'len - Where will you go, little one

Ara ma'nedan ashir - Lost to me in sleep?  
Dirthara lothlenan'as - Seek truth in a forgotten land

Bal emma mala dir - Deep with in your heart

Tel'enfenim, da'len - Never fear, little one,  
Irassal ma ghilas - Wherever you shall go

Ma garas mir renan - Follow my voice

Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home

Ara ma'athlan vhenas - I will call you home.''


	2. Meeting Fen'Harel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Luthon meets Solas for the first time..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short... Also I am posting this story here, even thou I have it posted elsewhere, but I only have two chapters because well I stopped writing for it.. I hope to get my thoughts together to work on it again.. For now tell me what you think..

The years went by fast, the fourth blight has finally came to an end. The Lavellan clan has moved back to the free marches far north, at this time young Luthon was at least 5 years old. He was full of energy and always got into trouble somehow. He was a wild child, he even loved running threw the woods hunting with the rest of the clan. 

The young elf didn't know it yet, nor did the rest of the clan, but Luthon was special. It happened one night, the young boy was dreaming, and he was in the fade, but he just didn't know it. He came up to a huge black wolf, that looked at him and he looked back. 

It was just eye contact and no words spoken, but Luthon woke up with a start breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He was hot but why, and that's when he noticed his tent was on fire and the keeper ran into the tent and pulled him out.. 

So scared Luthon was crying, he didn't understand."What's happening to me babae{Father}.''He said threw his tears, as the rest of the clan had gathered but stood back. It was rare but it happened in their clan, and Luthon was the first in many generation's to be born with the gift of magic and now that he came into his magic, things were going to change for the child.

The keeper then spoke,''Hush now da'len{Young One}.. It will be okay.''He picked up Luthon and then puts the flames out as he looked to his son, the fear on his face was painful. He walked back to his tent as he said.''Back to sleep everyone its okay now.''He went into his tent and then sets his son down on the cot.

''Luthon look at me.''He said as he sets his staff down on the ground, then took his sons hands gently then said.''Your a mage my child. I will teach you how to control your magic. And how to protect yourself from demons.''He touched his face lightly then sighed heavily. ''From now on, you must call me Keeper.''

"But babae.''{Father}He cried as tears fell down his face more, as he looked at his father. The look of worry all over his face as he sniffled some then just lowered his head. 

"You will understand in time Luthon. But one day you will thank me.''He placed his hand onto his sons head gently, he hadn't really been a father to Luthon as he grew up, he was more distant towards the child, it hurt because Luthon looked just like his mother and it pained the keeper deeply.

Rubbing his eyes the boy yawned big, he was tried from all the crying. He lays down and fell back to sleep. The keeper looked at him then covered him up and pets his head gently. Standing up the keeper moved to the spare cot he had in his room and lays down and went back to sleep himself. 

The next morning, Luthon left the tent and went to join the other kids, but they just looked at him and said their teams were full and they left him standing there, he looked to the hunters who were about to head out and went to see if he could join them. 

One of the hunters who happened to be his older brother knelt down, he placed his hand onto his little brothers head and then said. ''Sorry da'len but you need to stay here now, its not wise for you to hunt now,your the keepers apprentice and that's a big deal. It means one in the near future you will be the keeper of the clan and that's a big deal.''He then stood up and left with the hunters and their sister who just glared at Luthon as she passed by.

Luthon stood there as he watched them all leave, tears spilled over his eyes as they fell down his cheek. ''But I don't want to..''He mutters softly then sniffled as he then looked in the woods and rubbed his eyes seeing a huge black wolf, he ran after it. He then bumps into someone and fell backwards onto his butt.

The bald elf looked down and blinks at him. He held his hand out to him, as Luthon took it that's when the boy saw things flash before his eyes and he then looked up at him..

The keeper rushed over then looked at the stranger. ''You should leave stranger.'' He said even thou the other was an elf, he didn't bare the marks of the Dailish.

"But fa..Keeper he is an elf like us.''Luthon said sniffling some as he rubbed his eyes. 

"No da'len he isn't.''He then turned guiding Luthon back to the camp, as the other elf watched eyes full of wonder and knowledge. 

Luthon looked over his shoulder then blinks as he noticed the other elf was gone in a blink of an eye.


End file.
